mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Joyce
Phillip Joyce was the Central Intelligence Agency Operative in charge of the Allied Nations' operations in Venezuela during Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview Upon more trouble with Ramon Solano's military power in Venezuela, the Allied Nations and China both invaded Venezuela. Joyce and the Chinese commander, Peng were both at odds, both had promised the mercenary a nuclear bunker buster weapon needed for capturing Solano. Joyce was only concerned with capturing Venezuela's oil supply, and wanted the mercenary to weaken the Chinese forces to suit the AN's own gain. However, a Venezuelan ambush involving an IED left him crippled and wheelchair bound due to his co-operation with the mercenary. After the mercenary completed the contracts and killed or captured Peng, Joyce refused to supply the nuclear bunker buster weapon to the mercenary, claiming that by using the mercenary, political problems would arise. He also stated that the usual red tape would not allow anyone to find out about the mercenary. Therefore, Joyce effectively betrays the mercenary. However, at the moment of the meeting, Solano, using a nuclear weapon from North Korea, attacked the AN HQ, and Joyce agreed to give the mercenary the weapon. Trivia *If the player chooses to work for the Chinese, the mercenary will weaken the AN and kill or capture Joyce, whereas if you work for the AN, you will weaken the Chinese and kill or capture Peng to obtain the bunker buster weapon from either side. *Joyce is somewhat distrustful of the mercenary, as he refuses to give him/her the Nuclear Bunker Buster until after Solano destroyed the AN headquarters. This could partially be explained by the fact that, since it is implied the Chinese victory was canon in the "Song Initiative," it would mean that the CIA-backed South Korean Union were defeated in that conflict, thanks in no small part to the ExOps mercenary. As such, the CIA would have every reason not to trust the mercenary after their previous experience with him/her. However, it could also be because of the merc's freelance affiliations or their past (Jennifer was once MI6, the British version of the CIA, Chris is ex-Delta Force and Matthias is wanted in his own country) *If the player chooses to work for the AN, Joyce will be in a wheelchair saying that the Solano's men attacked him, if you then decline to work for them and go over to work for Peng, when you have to capture Joyce who has no wheelchair and is running around with a Combat Rifle. This is likely an oversight. *If Joyce is the only person in the AN base when you have to capture him he hides behind objects and calls himself over radio asking for back up. *His background music consists of three variations of jazz tracks, giving the feel of a spy genre theme. *His desire to get Venezuela's oil supply is probably a reference to the rumored true reason for the American Invasion of Iraq. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Notable Faction Members Category:Allied Nations